


Sky High (on love)

by gaylaxystar



Category: Sky High (2005), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, High School, Keith has anxiety, M/M, Past Abuse, SO, Trauma, ill add more as they become relevant, this is a sky high au, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylaxystar/pseuds/gaylaxystar
Summary: Oh look, another Sky High AU!Keith is transferring in for his junior year of high school to attend Sky High. Not knowing how to control his powers beforehand, he has a lot of catching up to do. A reluctant Lance is assigned to help him cool off, and things kind of go downhill from there.





	1. New School, Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my very first fic! I hope y'all enjoy it, because i've enjoyed writing it to share! 
> 
> I'd like to thank my lovely beta [ariel](https://anxietytwist.tumblr.com/) and everyone in the FQTE discord server for giving me wonderful suggestions and help!

Keith’s alarm had been going off for two minutes now, and his hands began shaking; the day had finally come, and all he wanted to do was sleep forever; instead of facing the inevitable hell that awaited him.Pushing himself out of bed, he looked at himself in the mirror, sighing, and started to brush his unkempt hair. 

A sudden bang on his door startled him, causing his brush to fall onto the dresser. With a perturbed sigh he listened to his mother’s shout through the door,

“Keith I hope you’re almost ready! You’d better be down in five minutes, or I’m not making you breakfast!”

Keith gave a short grunt as an answer and picked up the brush, continuing to even out his hair until most of it stayed relatively flat. He didn’t think his stomach could handle breakfast, so he decided to take his time getting ready. 

After getting dressed in his usual attire, he wondered if he should really wear his red jacket. _Is this too cliche? Will people make fun of me? I don’t want to stand out, but this is the only jacket i have. I’ll get a new one tomorrow._ Shuddering at the very thought of being without the old jacket, he slung it over his shoulders. 

Keith began walking downstairs only to be greeted by the view of his mother popping her last bite of eggs into her mouth. Unable to stop himself, he commented on the sight, 

“Does all the acid in your mouth help the food go down better or something?” 

His mother’s face shifted into a mix of pure surprise and disdain as she snapped at him,

“Do you want a raw egg? Since you can just cook it in your mouth, yeah?”

Keith shut up at that. His mom knew quite well how little control he had over his power. He grabbed a juice box from the kitchen cabinet and walked out of the house, barely hearing his mom yell something about missing the bus before he slammed the door shut. 

 

~~~

 

Keith realized very quickly that he did not like the bus ride to the school. The bus driver was friendly enough, but as he began scanning the faces of his new peers any feeling of welcome that still resided in his body evaporated. Most students were avoiding eye contact with him, clearly trying to keep the seats next to them empty. The few that were staring at him looked rather uninterested, and one or two of them eyed him with clear disgust. 

Keith luckily managed to find an empty seat near the back, sighing and settling in for the long ride it would take to reach Sky High. 

A few more stops were made, Keith ducking his head each time to avoid losing the comfortable personal space he had. On the last stop, however, he couldn’t help but look up when he heard a familiar voice shout his name.  
“Keith!” the voice cried from the front of the bus.  
Running straight towards Keith was his best friend, Pidge; standing quickly he was embraced by a bone crushing hug from his old best friend. The moment of pure bliss was short-lived as his anxiety caused him to notice the array of eyes from the rest of the bus on them. He hushed Pidge and sat her down next to him, allowing a smile back onto his face as he realized that he didn’t have to be alone anymore. 

Pidge was practically bouncing in her seat as she said, 

“Where have you been? I know you had to move because of everything that happened but that doesn’t mean you have to cut all contact, you doofus!” She slapped Keith’s arm lightly. 

Rubbing his neck and flushing from guilt, Keith admitted, “I just didn’t want to be a bother to you. You had all your studies and projects to focus on, and my life was falling apart. You shouldn’t have to let yourself be slowed down by someone like me-” Keith barely finished his last sentence before Pidge grabbed his chin and forced him to look into her eyes.

“Oh my god, Keith you’re such an idiot! Me having projects to work on doesn’t stop me from caring about you! You don’t slow - you’ve never slowed me down! I mean who else is gonna go cryptid hunting with me? Matt!? Cause he definitely won’t, ‘cause he’s a teacher’s assistant now and apparently that means he suddenly has to stop believing in Mothman because his stupid hot new boss doesn’t think it’s cute, personally I don’t think Matt should be interested in anyone who thinks that. Anyways! That means it has to be you! You’re my hunting buddy! And now you’re my bus buddy! So deal with it, you emo!”

Keith had started laughing at the mention of Mothman, and he thanked whatever gods there might be for giving him a friend as good as Pidge.

“Alright, alright! I get it, I’ll go cryptid hunting with you again. Just please don’t call me an emo again.” 

“It’s a deal then!” Pidge nudged him with her elbow, leaning back and smiling until the road ahead of them caught her attention. “Uh, Keith? Did we just pass a ‘do not enter’ sign?”

Looking out the window, Keith saw a bridge approaching in the distance and mumbled, “Are we speeding up...?” 

They began to hear the complaints from the rest of the passengers, each comment filling the air with more worry than the last. Keith grabbed onto Pidge’s arm, not sure what to do, feeling frustrated within his helplessness. 

Suddenly, straps shot out from the back of their seats and buckled them in. Keith felt even more trapped, but his common sense told him that was probably supposed to happen. Keith couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling of Pidge’s jacket in his hand, deciding that squeezing his eyes shut might somehow protect him from whatever was going on.

WIthout his sight, Keith could only feel the bus speed up to what he thought couldn’t have possibly been within the legal limit, then suddenly they were falling. The weightless feeling only lasted long enough for a few tears to run down Keith’s cheeks, and then he was jolted back in his seat as he felt the bus gain even more speed. He heard Pidge gasp beside him, just before the quiet of the bus was filled with screams and shouts from the other passengers. 

The feeling of being on the worst rollercoaster ever only lasted for a few more seconds before he felt himself settle, the screams quieting, and Keith thought they had somehow teleported onto an airplane. Pidge removed Keith’s hand from her arm so that it stopped suffering from his death grip, and leaned her head onto his shoulder.  
“Hey, it’s okay. If you wanna open your eyes now I don’t think you’ll regret it. We’re okay, this bus was made to fly. It’s actually really cool, I think I’m gonna ask the driver what kind of propulsion fuel it uses, when we get off. But seriously, you should look, it’s really cool.”

Peeking through one eye, Keith quickly opened both upon realizing exactly what Pidge was talking about. Outside the bus window was the sky, and what seemed to be a floating school. He could hear the driver saying something about it being so that the students were protected from villains. Keith unclenched his fists and wiping the tears off of his face, he grinned at Pidge.

“You’re gonna have a field day with that tech, aren’t you?” he let out in a slightly shaky voice. 

Pidge’s face broke out into a huge smile, “you know it! Are you gonna be okay every day with that bus ride?”

Keith’s face fell slightly at her question, “It sucks, but I think I’ll be able to get used to it. I’m just glad to have you as my bus buddy.” Pidge smiled and began nudging him with her elbow as the bus began its descent onto the school yard.

Disembarking from the bus, Keith realized just how different this would be from that of a normal high school. He saw a few kids just flying up to the building instead of taking a bus, one kid was hard to even look at because he seemed to be made out of mist, another had purple skin for some reason. Keith guessed he fit in better at this school, but knew he’d still be a bit of an outcast no matter if all the students were freaks just like him. 

He realized that from an outsider's perspective he must’ve been just standing there and gawking, because Pidge grabbed his hand and started to pull him along behind her. He squeezed her hand, but didn’t want to let go just yet.

“Hey, in case you’re worried, I’m just as nervous as you are. I just hide it better!” Pidge turned to give him a reassuring smile. 

“That’s just because you’re equally as excited as you are nervous. You get to start out as a freshman, see all this technology, make friends with more supers like you…”

“Hey! Any friend of mine will have to be a friend of yours. Sorry, i don’t make the rules.”

They entered the school building while managing to avoid much confrontation, and Pidge let go of Keith’s hand with a frown. “We have to split up now… see you at lunch, okay?”

Keith had dreaded this moment, but he knew that he’d have to deal with it every day. Maybe Pidge would make a friend that just happened to be in his class, so he wouldn’t have to try to socialize on his own. Keith took a look at his schedule and made his way down the hallways, alone.


	2. meeting the Cool Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short update!! I wanted to post something but i also have writer's block so rip me. I hope you enjoy anyway!! Again, thank you so much to my wonderful beta [ariel](https://anxietytwist.tumblr.com/) i lov e u,,

Finally reaching the door to his first class, Keith wished more than anything that he had been a regular student instead of a transfer. 

_All these kids are probably already friends, they went through all of this together. I’m gonna be the outcast, just like always. I hope I can find a seat in th-_

Keith’s thoughts were interrupted as he ran into someone, causing them to drop the books they were carrying. “Shit, shit i’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going-”

“No! No don’t worry, I didn’t like those books anyways,” the person laughed out with a confident voice.

Looking up, Keith saw a tall boy, with a soft smile on his face.

“Are you new? You’re going to physics class ,right? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before! Oh- I’m Hunk, by the way.” he said while he bent over picking up all his books.

Keith felt awkward; he wanted to help but before he worked up the courage to, Hunk had already shot back up to his full height. 

“Uh, I-I’m...uh yeah, I’m the new, uh…I’m a transfer. This is my first day. My name’s Keith, um, nice to meet you…” Keith wanted to get to class and avoid any more conversation, but it seemed that was impossible. 

Hunk patted Keith’s shoulder with a free hand, “Awesome! There’s a free spot next to me, c’mon we don’t wanna be late!” Keith followed Hunk into the classroom, keeping his head down and hoping none of Hunk’s friends told him exactly who he had just become acquainted with. 

At the end of class, Hunk assured Keith that they’d be eating lunch together. Keith let out a sigh of relief that nobody seemed to recognize him or his last name. He walked the hallways looking for his next class, a special one that had been set up just for him and his inability to control his power. 

Walking up to the classroom, Keith noticed that the door was closed, and the lights were off. Did he have the wrong room? Looking around, he noticed an older man walking in his direction, with a clipboard and a pissed look on his face. 

_A teacher then. God I hope he’s not mad at me, I didn’t even_ do _anything yet._ The man stopped in front of Keith, looking down at his clipboard and frowning before looking back up and asking, “You Keith Kogane?”

“Y-yeah, I’m here for my power control class? Do I have the right room?”

“You do, but my assistant clearly doesn’t. I don’t have time to track him down. I’m Mr. Shirogane, by the way. But everyone just calls me Shiro.”

“Assistant? I was told that these classes would be one-on-one.”

“Yeah, well he’s my fail-safe, for when you lose control of your powers. Mine will calm you down, but they won’t necessarily cool you down. Lance’s will.”

“Lance? What, does he spray water or something?”

“Something like that…” Shiro trailed off as he stared down the hall, seeming to get even more frustrated. 

Shiro turned to unlock the classroom door, “go ahead and take a seat. I need to go find Lance.” Shiro stormed away, leaving Keith to wonder what exactly this class would entail.  
The room wasn’t necessarily a classroom, more like a small gymnasium with a desk and a few chairs in one corner. Keith guessed he should just sit and wait, hoping that whoever Lance was would show up, and not be completely awful.

After a minute of sitting and staring at the wall, Keith could hear voices coming from down the hallway, “...it was a good excuse, Shiro, c’mon I was already on my way, I just got sidetracked! She needed help, I wasn’t gonna let her down…”

“Okay, Lance, I get it. Just don’t let it happen again. We only have a 50 minute class period and I want to get Keith caught up as soon as possible,” Shiro said this as he walked into the classroom, followed by a lanky boy. 

“Alright Keith, sorry to keep you waiting. Let me just check a few things, then we’ll get started.” 

As Shiro walked behind his desk, Lance walked over and took the seat next to Keith, and extended his hand, “The name’s Lance, nice to meet ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once i can write more i might add on to this chapter so be on the look-out!!!! again, sorry for the length but i can promise that this fic will be really long :o

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr if you want, [gaylaxystar.tumblr.com](http://gaylaxystar.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
